Conventional structures of needle bases or needle holders of sewing machines generally comprise the structure of single needle and multiple needles. In which, most of the structures of needle holder of multiple needles are drilled several holes on a metal block, the holes may be straight holes or taper holes. Such structures may be seen on traditional or other various sewing machines, for example TW 86200304, the needle protection device of a sewing machine, No. 91204735, an improvement of a stitch auxiliary device of a sewing machine, No. 92205688, a slanting pilot thread connecting rod of a sewing machine, and No. 93212570, an improvement of bi-needle all directional turning structure of a sewing machine, have been approved. The structure of the needle holder or needle base connected with needles is arranged holes in accordance with the number of needles on a block that is connected with the lower end of a needle bar so as to allow the upper ends of needles to insert and to be fixed by fastening screws. Such small volume is provided with two to five holes for receiving the needles, such that the locations of the holes must be precise and the depth of drilling must cooperate with the demand of the accuracy. Therefore, the accuracy of processing is very important. It is easy to have defective product out of the process with slight carelessness, so this needs to be improved.
Some of the former cases applied by this inventor have been approved, in which such as TW 94121063, the needle assembly structure of embroidery machine, which discloses the structure of a needle assembly for embroidery. The needle assembly also uses the structure of needle base of multiple needles, but the needle base still uses a block that is provided with several holes for receiving the corresponding number of needles. In order to make the manufacture and producing of needle bases of multiple needles more precise, the inventor invents TW 88200444, a structure of a needle holder with open needle fixing groove, which designs a structure of a needle holder for multiple needles. The structure of a needle holder is provided with several blocks so that each of the needle fixing grooves enables to accommodate the upper end of the needle and the needles can be fixed rapidly. Thus the manufacture can be fast and in high precision, and the defective products can be lowered to the minimum, which is to say a high quality and low cost structure, additionally the shortcomings of imprecision for traditional perforated needle fixing groove can also be resolved, the efficacy is much improved in comparison with traditional structure so it was granted with patent in the past; nevertheless the inventor continue his original enthusiasm in invention to invent a whole new structure for the needle holder of multiple needles, which can serve varieties of users' demands especially the user of embroidery machine.